LEGO Ninjaverse
LEGO Ninjaverse is a LEGO theme that also serves as a crossover between multiple other themes. Plot Series 1-4 The series focuses on Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd, members of the Ninjago Defence Force, and their discovery of the ancient art of Spinjitzu. However, their find leads them into becoming Ninja and they are soon pulled into an ancient war against the evil Overlord when the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon unleash him from his underworld prison. Now the five need to learn Spinjitzu and master their elemental powers to save the world before there's no world to save. Luckily rips in the fabric of time and space allow heroes from other worlds to aid the ninja and the ghost warlord Morro may hold the key to success. Minifigures * Kai (NDF Armour, Casual, Gi, DX, ZX, Elemental Robes, Techno Armour, Ultra-Techno Armour, CX, NRG) * Jay (NDF Armour, Casual, Gi, DX, ZX, Elemental Robes, Techno Armour, Ultra-Techno Armour, CX, NRG) * Cole (NDF Armour, Casual, Gi, DX, ZX, Elemental Robes, Techno Armour, Ultra-Techno Armour, CX, NRG) * Zane (NDF Armour, Casual, Gi, DX, ZX, Elemental Robes, Techno Armour, Ultra-Techno Armour, CX, NRG) * Lloyd (NDF Armour, Casual, Gi, DX, ZX, Elemental Robes, Techno Armour, Ultra-Techno Armour, CX, NRG) * Nya (NDF Armour, Casual, Samurai X, Evilized, Techno Armour, Ultra-Techno Armour, Ninja, CX, NRG) * Sensei Wu (White Robes, Black Robes, Tech Wu, Ultimate Spinjitzu Form, Ghost) * Lord Garmadon (Underworld, Four Arms, Overlord Possession, Sensei, Ghost) * Overlord (Possessed Garmadon, Virus, OverBorg, Golden Emperor, Dragon, Ultimate Form) * Pythor (Basic, White, Cyborg) * General Cryptor (Basic, Cryptor 2.0) * Ronin (Masked, Bounty Hunter, CX) * Morro (Ghost, Possessed Lloyd, Ressurected) * Laval (Outlands, Wings Of Fire, CX) * Cragger (Outlands, Wings Of Fire, CX) * Eris (Outlands, Wings Of Fire, CX) * Worriz (Outlands, Wings Of Fire, CX) * Gorzan (Outlands, Wings Of Fire, CX) * Razar (Outlands, Wings Of Fire, CX) * Clay (Basic, Ultimate) * Lance (Basic, Ultimate) * Aaron (Basic, Ultimate) * Axl (Basic, Ultimate) * Macy (Basic, Ultimate) * Scorm's (Basic, Chi Form) * Sir Fangar (Basic, Chi Form) * Jestro (Basic, Ultimate) * TBA Sets Series 1 * NDF Fortress * The Dojo * Candy Shop Chaos * Kai's Fire Bike * Jay's Storm Rider * Cole's Tread Assault * Zane's Ice Skater * Lloyd's Life Dasher * Samurai Mech * Snake Copter * Serpentine HQ * Fangpyre Outpost * Hypnobrai Tomb * Constrictai Cavern * Venomari Assault * Fire Dragon * Ice Dragon * Lightning Dragon * Earth Dragon * Life Dragon * Destiny's Bounty * The Great Devourer * Ourobros Series 2 * Kai's Blaze Fighter * Jay's Thunder Mech * Cole's Earth Drill * Zane's Snow Racer * Lloyd's Jungle Bike * Samurai Ultra Bot * Garmatron * Temple Of Light * Golden Fire Dragon * Golden Lightning Dragon * Golden Earth Dragon * Golden Ice Dragon * Golden Life Dragon * Stone Tank * Stone Army Barracks * Rise Of The Overlord * Laval's Lion Crusher * Cragger's Swamp Cruiser * Eris' Eagle Jet * Worriz's Wolf Tracker * Gorzan's Monkey Mech * Razar's Beak Striker * Scorm's Scorpion Destroyer * Battle For Chima Series 3 * Kai's Inferno Mech * Jay's Stealth Bolt * Cole's Rubble Rocket * Zane's NinjaCopter * Lloyd's Hover Speeder * Nya's Sea Runner * OverBorg's Virus Attack * Nindroid Mechdragon * Destructoid * The Golden Temple * Fire Dragonoid * Lightning Dragonoid * Earth Dragonoid * Ice Dragonoid * Life Dragonoid * Water Dragonoid * Borg Industries * Sir Fangar's Sabre Walker * Phoenix Chi Temple * The Great Illumination * Clay's Rumble Blade * Ultimate Clay * Lance's Mecha Horse * Ultimate Lance * Aaron's Aero-Striker * Ultimate Aaron * Macy's Thunder Made * Ultimate Macy * Axl's Tower Carrier * Ultimate Axl * Jestro's Evilmobile * Ultimate JestroCategory:LEGO Themes